A Day in the Life of Garu
by Midna3452
Summary: What would a typical day be like for Garu? Read this to find out! Oneshot. From Garu's POV. Please R&R!


A Day in the Life of Garu

A Day in the Life of Garu

To start my day, I wake up early in the morning. I get changed into a black jumpsuit with a red heart in the middle and tie my hair up into two pigtails on the top of my head. After that, I feed my cat, Mio. Then, I eat breakfast.

After breakfast, I go outside with Mio to meditate for a while. Then, I go into the bamboo forest to practice my ninjitsu. I do this by throwing ninja stars into the bamboo stalks, jumping on them, and doing ninja flips in the air. I do this about nine or ten times.

After practice, I go to the Goh-Rong for lunch. It's packed, as usual. I sit down at a table and look at the menu. Then, Dada comes over to me with a load of dirty dishes in his hands.

"Hi, Garu," he says. "What would you like to order?"

I show him the menu and point at a bowl of cha-chang noodles.

"One bowl of cha-chang noodles, coming up," says Dada. He runs into the kitchen a little too quickly, and I hear the sound of dishes being shattered. I sigh and start waiting for my food.

About three minutes later, Dada comes back out of the kitchen trying to balance ten bowls of noodles on top of each other. _This isn't going to end well_, I think to myself.

Dada manages to give two customers their noodles without spilling them, but when he gets over to Santa, he trips and the bowl of noodles lands right on Santa's head.

"Oh!" says Dada. "I'm sorry. I'll get you another bowl in a minute." He then comes over to me with the remaining bowls and attempts to give me one.

Unfortunately, Yani, Pucca's cat, picks that moment to run under Dada, and he drops it with a startled yell. I manage to catch it before it hits the ground, and put it on my table.

Dada gives me a grateful smile, and gives out the rest of the noodles. Then, he collects all the dirty dishes and brings them into the kitchen. I hear another crash, and the chefs yelling. I start eating.

I'm almost finished, when Pucca comes down the stairs. She immediately spots me at a table, smiles, and starts running over to me. Great. She has a huge crush on me and _always_ chases me.

I run out of the restaurant as fast as I can, with Pucca right behind me. We run through Sooga village and I hide behind a building. Pucca runs past me. Yes! I smile to myself, check to make sure she isn't coming back, and run the other way, toward home.

When I get home, I meditate some more until Abyo shows up.

"Hey, Garu!" says Abyo. "Let's spar!"

He jumps into the air.

"Hi-YAH!" he yells, ripping off his shirt.

He comes plummeting towards me, and as he is about to land on me, I take one step to the right.

"Ahhh!" says Abyo, and lands flat on his face. "Ow."

He gets back up and comes at me as I jump into the air. Then I hear running footsteps.

"Uh-oh, Garu," says Abyo. "Sounds like Pucca's coming."

I land back on the ground just as Pucca comes running out of the forest.

"Ah!" I say, and start running. I go as fast as I can, but Pucca's still right behind me. I look behind me to see how close she is. . .

. . . and I trip on a tree root, falling flat on my face. I try to get up, but I can only manage to flip over before Pucca jumps and lands on my chest.

I groan as she starts kissing me. I try to get up, but Pucca pins me down. I have to admit, that girl is pretty strong! Finally, after yet another kissing episode, she gets off me and giggles.

I give an exasperated sigh and stand up. I notice Ching is standing there watching us.

"Pucca!" she says. "Guess what? I saw this sale at the mall today. Wanna come?"

Pucca smiles and nods, and, after giving me one more kiss, walks off towards the mall with Ching.

"Geez, Garu," says Abyo. "Pucca sure does like you."

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Let's go into town, too," says Abyo. "I need to buy some new shirts. But, you might want to wash your face first."

I look at him questioningly and touch my face. Red sticky stuff comes off on my hand. Apparently, Pucca decided to wear lipstick today. Wonderful.

"Ech!" I say, sticking out my tongue. I go inside the house to wash my face.

After that, Abyo and I go into town. Abyo stops to buy some new shirts. He goes through them very quickly.

"Hey, Garu," he says, as we're standing inside a shop. "Do you like this one?" He puts on a shirt, and immediately rips it off, making the fabric fly and land on my head. The sales clerk standing at the cash register puts the shirt on Abyo's bill.

"What about this one?" Abyo asks, putting on another shirt and ripping it off. Once again, the pieces of fabric land on my head. The cashier adds that shirt to Abyo's total.

"Oh, that was a good one," says Abyo. This goes on for about ten minutes, until Abyo has tried on about eighteen shirts. He puts on another one, but as he is about to rip that one off, we hear screaming coming from outside.

"What's going on?" asks Abyo.

I shrug and run out of the store and over to where the screams were coming from. Abyo follows me, still wearing the new shirt. The clerk yells something at Abyo, but we ignore him. People are running towards us, and I can see smoke.

I keep running but stop in front of a burning building, Abyo close behind me. Then, I hear evil laughter.

Tobe.

Tobe has been my archenemy for as long as I can remember. He usually comes after me, but I guess he just felt like destroying a building today.

"Hey, Garu," says Abyo. "Look! It's Tobe!"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Let's go fight him!" says Abyo. "I'll destroy him with my ninja skills!"

I start frantically shaking my head and hands. I wanted to sneak up on Tobe from behind. It would be easier to take him down that way.

Unfortunately, Abyo doesn't see my frantic gestures.

"Hi-YAH!" he yells, jumping into the air and ripping off the new shirt.

This alerted Tobe to our presence.

"Garu," he says. "Ha! Now we can take down the town and their beloved ninja! Ninjas attack!"

Four ninjas that had been standing near Tobe all rush me at once, from four different angles. Right before they reach me, I jump straight up into the air, causing all four ninjas to crash into each other. I land back on the ground next to them.

I notice Ching and Pucca out of the corner of my eye.

"Here, Garu, take this!" yells Ching, throwing me a katana from one of the nearby stores.

I catch it in midair and turn towards Tobe.

"Ugh! You guys are worthless!" Tobe yells at the dazed pile of ninjas on the ground. "I guess I have to do everything by myself!" Tobe brandishes his own sword and starts coming towards me.

"Don't worry Garu!" says Abyo. "I'll take him down!"

Abyo starts running towards Tobe and jumps into the air.

"Hi-AHHH!" Abyo yells, as Tobe catches his foot in midair and throws him into a pile of presents outside of Santa's Shop. As soon as hits the pile, all of the presents come toppling down on him.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," says Ching.

"Muhahaha!" Tobe laughs at Abyo.

As Tobe laughs, I sneak up behind him.

"Stupid kid," says Tobe. "He's mot even a real ninja and he thinks he can defeat- wait, where's Garu?"

"YAH!" I yell, jumping into the air.

Tobe whirls around and swipes at me just as I'm coming down on him, sending me hurtling into the side of a building. I crash into it, hard, and slump to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Muhahaha!" Tobe laughs. "See, Garu? You are no match for me!"

"Uhh. . ," I groan, trying to stand up. I can't and fall back down to the ground.

Then I hear Pucca gasp. I look up, and see her glaring at Tobe, her face red.

"Aww," says Tobe. "Is your wittle girlfriend going to fight me? Ha! See if you can defeat this! Ninjas attack!"

The four ninjas, who, by now, had gotten up and were standing behind Tobe, started running towards Pucca, from the same angle this time.

"Hi-yah!" Pucca yells, picking up the first ninja who reaches her and throwing him into a nearby building. She does the same thing to the other three ninjas. Then she turns back to Tobe.

"Uh-oh," says Tobe. "Heh heh. Come on, Pucca. I was just kidding. No hard feelings, right?"

Pucca runs towards Tobe. He turns and starts running away from Pucca.

"AHHH!" he yells, as Pucca catches up to him and kicks him, sending him flying.

"I'll be back, Garu!" Tobe yells, soaring over the trees and out of sight. His ninjas jump up and start running away in the direction of Tobe.

By now, I've regained my strength and I sit up. Pucca sees me and runs over to me. I stand up, but I'm still kind of dazed, so she catches me before I fall again and starts kissing me. I immediately snap back to reality and start struggling out of Pucca's grasp.

I manage to get free and start running. I'll thank her for saving me tomorrow. I run past the local fire brigade going to put out the building, so I keep going and don't worry about the fire.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of running full speed, I reach my house and stop, panting. I look around, but Pucca's nowhere to be seen.

I rest for a little bit to catch my breath, and then I go inside and look at my clock. It's about seven-thirty at night. The whole outing with Abyo must have taken about four hours. I find Mio in my room, and I take him outside so he can get some training done before the day is over.

After about an hour and a half of training, I take Mio inside. I skipped dinner, so I have a quick snack of dumplings and get ready for bed. I make sure my alarm is set for tomorrow, and then I get into bed.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


End file.
